Hugging me
by LeoLoke
Summary: Gray thinks Lucy doesn't like him as much as she likes her other nakama.xXGraLuXx 1ST! ONESHOT FROM ME EVER* *


He was sitting on a little table on the rather spacious second floor enjoying his cigarette. From behind the great pillar he was sitting he had a fairly good view over the guild. Gray was leaning against his chair legs crossed one arm dangling over the chairback the over was lazely draped over his belly. Today was a rather calm day maybe because 'flames-for-brain' was not around destroying everything in his way.

Gray relished in the peace of the afternoon till he heared the loud crash of the front doors beeing thrown open. Sighing he turned his face to ceiling. " Do you hate me this much?", asked he with a raised brow. He saw Natsu walking inside grining broadly from one ear to the other rambling about the mission he, Happy and Lucy accomplished.

As for Lucy she walked inside with a heart melting smile on her lush lips. She seemed real exited about something and walked up beside the salmon haired man. " Mira-san watch this! I gained another spirit key.", she said happily craddling the silver key against her cheek.

Gleefull she hugged Natsu who had thrown a arm around her shoulders. Narrowing his eyes Gray run his hands frustrated through his blue tintest black hair. As if it wasn't unruly enough. She seemed to do this a lot latly. Hugging people out of a whim. First this good for nothing fire eater Salamander then Levy, Mirajane, Erza and even Elfman got hugged by her once. But never did she show this type of affection to the ice mage. Was it because of his constant stripping habit or did she simply not like him as much as the rest of her nakama?

He would never say it aloud but he was envious.

As sensing his thought she looked up and waved to him which he returned with a slightly grumpy expression on his face. As the blond stellar mage turned around because the flying blue cat tackled her chest with an "AYE!" he also averted his gaze and decided to stroll over to Cana which had her third barrel of booze stuck between her legs. The rest of the evening he tried to take his mind of Lucy and the hugging-matter. Sitting at the bar in only his boxer-shorts, because his clothes disapeared once again to god knows where, he again argued with the hothead Natsu and after 5 minutes and a right hook from Gray the unavoidable happened and the whole guild was in a ruckus. Whole tables and beer mugs were thrown all through the building.

"Eat this you stupid pervert of a exhibitionist!", Natsu bawled his fits ablaze.

"That's it! Bring it you moron of a fire eater!", retorted Gray and put his fist on his palm to create his ice.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you both fighting? Friends don't fight am I right?", came the intimidating voice of the red haired armor mage and both boys froze this instant. "W-We are not...f-fighting . We are buddy-buddy l-like always ….right Na-Natsu?", stuttered Gray cold sweat rolling down his face. Natsu like always could respond only with a "Aye!", his face pale and the fear clearly in his eyes. Erza could be realy frightening at times and another near-death-experience was not something he wished for.

"Thats good to hear.", she said pleased and turned around. The moment Erza turned around they started a silent staring contest were you could see the sparks fly between them. A loud clashing sound and two pained yells where heared as there forheads where smaked together.

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING", screamed Erza in furry. Lucy sat behind her an a chair and to shooke her head in disbelief.

" You would think that they both had learned their lessons after all these times ...", Lucy sighed and could here a "Gray-samaaaaaaaa", from the blue haired water mage Juvia who was watching her beloved Gray the whole time. Exasperated Erza banned both boys to another corner of the guild so they couldn't start another brawl. But Gray prefered to leave the main building through one of the back doors and sit sulking at the beach of the lake which was right behind the guild. Nursing the bump on his head with his ice magic he sighed for feeled millionth time this day. As he heard silent steps behin him he turned around to see who might had followed him.

"Are you alright?", asked Lucy and crouched beside him.

"Not counting the fact that Erza almost split my skull in two...yeah I think I am okay", he answered not looking her in the eyes. Both sat there an unpleasent silence between them.

"Ne Gray...do you...avoid me or something?", asked she timidly. She couldn't quite grasp it bute something was not right latly between them.

"No...that's not it" he answered flat. "Then what is it?", she pressed on. Her body hunched forword and face turned to snatch a look on his face.

"I think you don't like me as much as you like the rest of our team.", he blurted out in a ill-humoured voice. Pout oh so evident on his lips. Taken aback for a moment her eyes widened bevor she fall flat on her butt and started laughing.

"Ahahahahaha what are you talking about?", she questioned him and missed the sinsiter look he gave her. "Tch!", he flung his head around and glared to nowhere particular his hands on his foots the shoulders tense. " C'mon Gray tell me why do you think I wouldn't like you as I like Natsu and Erza?", she gave him a apologizing look which could have melted even the eternal ice of 'Ice Shell'. He was still not looking at her but she could see his shoulders tense further and a slight pink hue on his ears.

" You didn't hug me till now...", he mumbled. "Excuse me?", she asked not sure to have heard right. "You heard me!Don't make me repeat myself...", he snapped back and looked her in the eyes his cheeks blushing. "You huged everyone from our friends but not me so...Ithoughtthatyoudon'tlikeme", he rambled on and he could swear any moment there would steam come out of his ears. "I never considered you to be a affectional person Gray. All the other huged me of their own accord I only returned these. If you wanted one you could have asked. Although...if I had asked it would have been...kinda awkward.", she concluded.

"Same here..", he mumbled again his face in his knees he had pulled to his naked chest.

"So this was all?", she asked cautious.

"Yeah pretty much...", he admitted. Oh there goes his pride. They sat in silence regaining their composure. Both of them starring at the star-studded sky. "Sooooooo...du you want on now?", she asked in the night she could see how embaressed he was but still affirmed it with a nod. With a content smile she opened her arms for him and embraced him his head on her schoulders. Lucy patted the dark haired boy on the head.

"Feeling better now?", the blond asked and wanted to retreat to see his face but was pulled back in the embrace. Gray pulled her tighter against his chest and buried his face deeper in the hollow of her neck. "Can we stay a little bit longer like that?", he begged and took a deep breath.

"It's been 10 years now...till some one hugged me the last time", he spoke under his breath and Lucy knew he meant his late parents and his teacher Ur .

She remembered clearly how vivid Gray discribed his teacher and foster mother who taught him ice molding magic and died protecting him and his elder pupil Lyon by using the ancient spell 'Ice Shell' which turned the own body into eternal ice. Apparently, she was responsible for Gray and Lyon's habit of removing their clothes due to her odd training methods.

"Of course ...", she assured him and both relished in the safty the other had to offer.

"Thanks….Lucy."


End file.
